


《STILL DO》【jewnicorn】

by zxiaoxinger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxiaoxinger/pseuds/zxiaoxinger
Summary: 2017年情人节大刀。背景：杂志刊登加菲谈论卷西的话：we really liked each other and still do.发糖硬拗成刀





	

“你跟off camera的记者说我们的关系仍然很好？still do？？”  
2017年的情人节，Andrew还在考虑要不要给Emma Stone送点礼物什么的，尝试把她追回来的时候，他收到了Jesse的短信。  
这篇报道刊登在杂志上，已经是年初时候的事了，至于他接受采访的时间则是去年底，而对方时隔两个多月才回过神来，是的，这很Jesse。  
杂志方的名字应该大写的，Andrew想，第一反应是笑话这个小学究一下，但是考虑到他们的关系和Jesse的心情，Andrew还是把这行字删掉了。  
Jesse太着急了。出于知识分子家庭对文字的敏感，他决不能容忍短信中出现语法问题，至于正确的大小写更是Jesse竭力注意、并且几乎形成条件反射的行为。以至于后来，抓句子里的错——如果它出现在Jesse的句子里就笑话之，如果它出现在其他场合就暗暗弯一下嘴角——也成了Andrew的条件反射。  
Andrew重新输入：“你怎么确定我没有改变号码？而且能认出你也没改？”  
六年了，他们都没有换过手机号？这不可能，哪怕“发达资本主义社会”（这是村上春树爱说的词儿，Andrew是从Jesse那里知道这个小知识的，Jesse一度是他几乎全部小知识的来源。）的科学技术发展已经不那么迅速，但是更新换代仍然不可避免，没有人会六年都使用同一个号码。  
除了Jesse。“老古董”Jesse，这个喜欢骑车胜过开车，喜欢铅字胜过emoji，喜欢维恩兄弟且根本不知道谁是lady gaga的Jesse。  
但Andrew的号码卡放在一个旧手机里，几乎已经停用了，每个月顶多收到一些垃圾广告。熟人们都知道这个号码在他扮演蜘蛛侠时期和公司发生争执以后就不再使用，伴随着流失的也包括这个号码上添加的联系人，那些人不再知道Andrew的新号码。  
反正他们如果需要合作，归根到底也找得到Andrew，不是吗？普通人之间都存在六度空间理论，要想联系一个人非常容易，更何况他是个明星，和无数业内人士有着无数交集。  
然而有的号码却一直静静地躺在那部手机里。Jesse，他的名字在上面存的是J。  
“我并不知道。但你回复我了。我们可以通电话吗？”  
对方的短信文字简短，并没有任何解释Jesse心理变化的信息，Andrew不太能判断对方此时什么表情什么动作，是期待着Andrew打去电话，焦虑地团团转，把手腕握到发白？还是客套的寒暄，理智的阐释，就事论事以后就再过去一个六年？  
Andrew此时在家。如果他不在家，他就不会正好给那部旧手机充电，反正他出门又不会带着，他也不会正好解除了静音，第一时间听到了短信的提示音。他感到如果此时在拍电影，他和Jesse拿着手机的样子将会被拼图在同一个界面，他们处于同一时空，观众期待着其中一个人先开口，然后这拼图就会消失，开口的那个人的镜头重新占据全部屏幕。  
他应该出去买花，今天的玫瑰供不应求，而Andrew因为纠结踌躇，错过了提前预定的机会。他应该上网找一找餐厅的点评讯息，选择一个距离不远不近、人不多不少的，然后向Emma提出正式邀请。学院奖的典礼结束以后，能请你吃晚饭吗？  
而Andrew现在在做的却是：“Hi，Jesse。”

Jesse不看杂志，他是在网上看见那篇报道的，一张截图，但是出于对自己名字的敏锐，他一眼就看见了那段话。不是记者的引用，不是道听途说，是Andrew的原话，白纸黑字，一锤定音，仿佛他有权利改变历史似的。  
Jesse在工作，他和Anna已经算“老夫老妻”了，他们并没太重视情人节当天一定要做什么。晚上MWH还有活动，白天他们《吃鲷鱼让我打嗝》的片场也没有放假。他只是临时遇到一个专业问题需要谷歌查一下，但是阴差阳错地在关联链接里看到了Andrew的脸。  
Jesse神使鬼差地点开，是杂志内页的电子版，他几乎不会看Andrew的新闻，虽然不管他看或不看，那些新闻就在那里，尤其是去年Andrew在电影方面成绩斐然的情况下。所以，随便点开看一下，也没什么不可以的吧？Jesse这样想着，其实手上划着触摸板的动作比他的思维斗争快多了，身体替他做出了选择：打开报道，并第一时间看见了自己的名字。  
我们在银幕上和银幕下都建立了真挚的关系。我们真的热爱对方并仍然如此。  
Jesse的脑子轰了一下，如果他看电影的话，就会联想到《特工学院》里面反派头颅炸起的烟花，因为他擅长联想。而实际上，Jesse当时头脑一片空白，他第一次无法联想到任何事，除了Andrew的脸。  
不是电脑上出现的这一张，是记忆里出现的那一张，更年轻，但是一样英气逼人。六年前，距离他自己的脸那么近，以至于Jesse的记忆里对方的面孔甚至因为过分放大而有一点模糊不清，下一秒的记忆是一片黑暗，因为当时的他闭上了眼睛。  
我们已经有六年没有任何联系了，可你为什么要告诉别人，still do？

“我不知道我为什么要那么说，我当时可能被什么妖魔鬼怪接管了口舌。”Andrew在电话里解释着。他坐在桌前，手机开着免提，正在电脑上浏览情人节推荐餐厅的网页。  
“所以你说了假话，并且允许别人把它发布出来。”Jesse走到远处，离开人群，让执行导演先负责一下常规工作。  
这不对劲，Jesse想，这不是那个他记忆中笨嘴拙舌，总是脸红心跳，并且让自己也跟着脸红心跳的Andrew了。他说的是“妖魔鬼怪”而不是“东西”，他不应该熟练地用出这样复杂的成语，最让人难过的是，Jesse意识到自己正是那“妖魔鬼怪”：因为他曾希望是自己钻入对方的心，接管他的一切。  
不只是口舌，还有按下手机屏幕的手指，他曾希望Andrew能把类似的话发短信告诉自己，像以前那么主动、热情，“我真的喜欢你。你还好吗？”  
然后他会故意拖上一分钟再回信息，告诉对方他也想他。“我不好。分开以后我一直都在想你，都在想我们。”  
这样的场景千百次出现在Jesse的想象中，直到近几年，他和Anna的关系趋于稳定，他才不再盼望着能得到来自Andrew的讯息。他不在期待那句“我喜欢你”，甚至连一句“hello”都不期待了。  
孩子出生，新的生活move on，Jesse放下了旧情债，他没换号并不是害怕Andrew找不到自己，他只是习惯了一切都顺其自然。他的生活波澜不惊，33岁，身边还是初恋女友，孩子的事他已经做好了心理准备，有信心当个好爸爸，电影有的拍得好，有的拍的一般，总归都正常完成了工作，总不能为了那些影评人把片子重拍一遍。  
像很多同行那样，演而优则导，自己写的书，自己改成剧本，自己导演拍出来。有很多事是身为演员的时候不了解的，要学的东西很多，每天脑子都是满满当当的。Jesse不能闲下来，他甚至无法享受假期，感谢Anna的理解，她从来不奢求浪漫的情人节。  
他不喜欢关于“责任”、“牺牲奉献”、“活着不止为了自己还是为了家人”这样的豪言壮语，但是Jesse真心觉得自己准备好了安稳的未来，把孩子作为自己的动力之一。  
只要……只要那个藏在心底的、他已经不抱期望的人，永远不会再出现于自己的未来。

“对不起，我就是当时想那么说，好像是一个……善意的谎言？”Andrew解释着，他试图一边挑选餐厅一边回答Jesse的问题，准备接受一场吵架。一般而言，久别重逢的人都会热泪盈眶，心手相依，他们不会吵架，不会埋怨彼此出现得太晚。可Jesse不一样，他遵从自己的一套社交准则，而Andrew也知道，他们并不算重逢。  
重逢是感慨万千，重逢是喜出望外，至少应该心不再如止水，不是一心二用。Andrew看那些文字和分数，那些食客拍下的照片，却觉得恍惚起来。我真的能一心二用吗？那些贝类，那些糖果，那种Jesse一定会称赞的淡蓝色的桌布和小摆设，他们在Andrew眼前晃，晃到最后，都变成Jesse的脸。  
曾经那么近的面孔，无论如何微距都完美无瑕的瘦削面庞，卷发在指尖微弹，轻轻的拉伸感，对方冰凉的手指和热切的呼吸。Andrew记得那些，相貌、触感、体温，所有这些组成一个Jesse的吻。  
他无法一心二用。吻不能，回忆不能，打电话不能。关于Jesse，Andrew始终无法一心二用。

“哪一部分，是谎言？”Jesse的声音黯然，Andrew想象中的Jesse经常化作一只金毛，耷拉着眼睛，黯然神伤，也耷拉着尾巴，楚楚可怜。  
“still，这个词是假的。前面都是真的。你听过我说太多遍这样的话了。”  
“如果那些话，平均分在六年里……”  
那么我几乎没有对你说过情话，那么我是一个混蛋。然而我们从不曾是彼此的良人，一个吻算不得什么证据，它甚至在时间轴的意义上，不是开始，不是结束，就那么孤零零的发生在一个夏夜，伴随着蚊子和蝉的叫声。  
没有开始过，结束也不过是在众人面前的一个拥抱，当时我们和所有人都拥抱了，我和Justin也拥抱了。他意味深长地轮流看了看我们，好像暗示着要搞个大新闻，但你无动于衷，我眨眨眼睛回流了眼泪。  
“Jesse，是你说的，我们不要再联系了。”  
那个吻吓坏了Jesse。他睁开眼睛，看见Andrew微笑的脸，突然觉得世界扭曲不堪，他不喜欢人类的笑容，也不习惯Andrew表达感情的方式。他忽然觉得Andrew的笑意义不明，陌生而遥远，他们没有表白，没有讨论彼此的取向，这不合程序。  
他渴望听见风吹过树的声音，或者夜间小猫的叫声，打破这宁静，什么都好。然而空气中只有Andrew痴痴的笑声，让Jesse的panic划破夜空。“我们……”他想说的是，我们刚才做的事，你是对Mark做的，还是对Jesse？但他脱口而出的是“我们不要再联系了，我是说，工作结束以后。”  
墨菲定律。我搞砸一件事，就会搞砸更多的事，我搞砸了那个吻，搞砸了我们的友情。等等，Andrew，我刚才不是那个意思！我是想说，我想确认你是否爱我。可再一次出口的话变成了“我是想说，我们并不合适。”  
过去了六年，他们都不再是当年的青涩少年，Jesse已经能准确表达自己的意思，Andrew也不再总磕磕巴巴。可是如何解释当时的误会？Jesse没有底气，因为根本不是一句误会能说得通的，如果不是他怕了、犹豫了，又怎么会就听任对方离去？

“我向你道歉。我只是当时想当然了，”Andrew打破沉默，“但我当时确实是那么……希望的。”  
脱口而出的话语往往代表了潜意识。Andrew其实事后早就分析过了，他之所以能说出still这个词，就是因为他还暗自盼望着存在一个平行时空，那里的Jesse和Andrew永远彼此拥有。  
但他知道Jesse已为人父。而当初的羁绊不足以让Andrew放弃Stone，让Jesse放弃Anna。他们的生命里不光有对方，还有各自爱的女人。否则，他们不会真的六年没有过任何联络，Jesse那天也不会在接吻后落荒而逃再也没敢直视过自己的眼睛。  
工作中产生的浪漫，一场怦然心动，美则美矣，但归根结底，不够爱。  
“你不用道歉。谢谢你。”Jesse的声音有点哑，好像在压抑着什么，Andrew能听出他轻微的颤动，对方把那种颤抖镇压在沙哑里。他觉得Jesse的话还没说完，但是等了一会，对方又没有了声音。  
千言万语，Jesse只能出口一个谢谢。谢谢你创造一个虚假的美好，给那个吻赋予了意义：开始。开始我们相爱的时光，开始我们另一场人生，成为同志情侣，争取结婚的权利，领养一个孩子，一起去中国旅行……  
那个存在于杂志世界里的Andrew和Jesse，携手余生，尽管他们也可能遇到其他常见的麻烦，比如争吵吃醋、威胁离婚、生老病死……可他们活在一个Andrew和Jesse相爱的世界，我们就简单粗暴地设定他们永远永远不分开，好不好？  
也谢谢你创造了那个世界的我们，放过了这个世界的彼此。Stop。其实我仍然喜欢你，作为一个你的故友，一个你的影迷，一个相处愉快的同行，而不是作为你吻过的人、你爱过的人。  
“那我挂了。我要给Emma订餐厅……”  
“好。我也该回去继续导演了。”


End file.
